


Prompts and Ideas - Dream SMP

by Gimme_da_PIEEEE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dome religion, Nukes- first chapter, SBI rust mention, Slow Updates, ideas, so no writing schedule sorry, will update when i get ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme_da_PIEEEE/pseuds/Gimme_da_PIEEEE
Summary: Bunch of ideas that pop into my head, can be prompts if you wanna read it that way. Please let me know if you use my ideas. Sorry if some ideas are already done, or if some are less original than othersChapter one- Rust!Tommy reincarnation.
Relationships: No romantic ships for minors
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Tommy reincarnates

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, when the nukes and Niki + Jack's plan was first introduced, but I've been working on my other fanfic. Enjoy:)

Jack's and Niki's plan works and Tommy dies to the radiation poisoning caused by the nuke.  
He reincarnates in the Sleepy Bois Inc Rust universe, whether the Wilbur there is also a reincarnation or just a alternate Wilbur is up to the imagination. Whenever he feels he gets radiation poisoning he gets a feeling of dejavu, to the point he almost doesn't wear the Rad suit. Sometimes, when he sleeps, he sees clips of war, fire, lava and someone, a person, hugging him tight.  
He doesn't go to Wilbur, as it shows weakness in such a cruel and toxic world.  
Whether or not he eventually pieces it together or not is, yet again, up to imagination.  
but, if he does, he stays up at night, missing his old best friend, he can barely remember his name or face, just that it was always them against the world. Some nights, Wilbur wakes and comforts him, he tries to help but is confused by his ramblings. 

One day, when they find a boy called 'Tubbo', Tommy recognises him.  
Extra angst points if he goes up to him, pulling him into a deep hug, only for Tubbo to push him away and Wilbur to hold him back.  
"Who the fuck are you? What was that about?"

Feel free to take anything out or put something in, but if you do it, please let me know. You can just gift it to me on here or DM me on Twitter (@more_wicked, Gimme_Da_PIEEEE) or discord (THE PIE FLAVOR PIE#1038)


	2. after midnight sfw Karlnapity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, I came up with this after midnight and I don't have the motivation to proof read. Feel free to ask about anything that doesn't make sense. 
> 
> Time Traveller Karl centric Karlnapity. You get to choose the angst levels, and you get to add the choose the comfort technique (if you want to add it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will NEVER write NSFW or any kind of smut, even as a prompt. I will also only ever read NSFW if the plotline is brilliant. I am a minor and asexual, so it would be horrible and inaccurate. Also it would make me very uncomfortable. And that.

Karl is almost fully understanding of what to do to stop forgetting, but has already forgotten a lot. He keeps acting different around his fiancés, sometimes being scared and defensive, other times being overly-affectionate. He keeps calling them by other names (names of the ancestors/descendants).  
He forgets why they've moved so far out and goes back to the DreamSMP and goes to "check on the others". The vines are really bad at this point and keep on whispering in his ear about finally being able to recall, remember and make sense of the past, present and future. The egg promises a way to continue and do what he has to get done quicker, more efficiently and with less consequences.

Karl refuses at first, but keeps going back. Over time, the egg manipulates him into thinking his goal is to help it spread using his forgetful state of mind.   
From here is full up to you, but I'd like to imagine he tries to convince Sapnap and Quackity to come with him, but he keeps messing up their names and they grow (concerned? Jealous? Angry?) That he seems to be confusing his /loves/ with random strangers.  
If he succeeds, and manages to drag Quackity and Sapnap on a time-travel trip I imagine that they slowly start forgetting each other too. But this time, the in-between won't help. It would only help if Karl obeyed and he didn't. The Inbetween is perceived in shades of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to write these! Just make sure you send me the story! (this goes to any prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me comments, it makes me feel like I am not just sat alone on my bed, using a cardboard box as a desk while my phone sits idle with no notifications coming through.  
> Just rant in the comments or something about something your interested about, I'll listen :)


End file.
